


Windows & Bridges

by hurricane



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda 3.04, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane/pseuds/hurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should be used to it by now – Steve doing crazy shit. Really, every second day Danny was left scrambling for his gun or gripping onto the Camaro’s door handle for dear life - and he had adjusted – he had. But then there were days like today, days where his heart flew into his throat as he watched Steve throw himself out of a second story window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows & Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a tiny bit of Catherine...dislike? If you squint? Definitely Doris dislike. Not that any of you care about that though (;

 

He should be used to it by now – Steve doing crazy shit. Really, every second day Danny was left scrambling for his gun or gripping onto the Camaro’s door handle for dear life – and he had adjusted – he _had_. But then there were days like today, days where his heart flew into his throat as he watched Steve throw himself out of a second story window after a perp and when he’d finally recovered enough to make his feet move and chase after them, he could only stare in horror as the Navy SEAL sent himself careening off a bridge and into the murky, god-knows-how-deep waters below.

He should be used to it.

But he wasn’t.

Which was why he felt completely justified when later, when they arrived back in front of the palace, another case closed for the day, he pulled his fist back and landed a good right hook to Steve’s jaw.

“What the _hell_ , Danno?!” He held a hand up to his face, cupping his jaw with a wince. “What was that for?!”

Danny stared at him incredulously before rolling his eyes. “What was that for? What was _that_ for? What the hell do you think it was for, you neanderthal?!”

“I dunno, Danno, that’s why I’m _asking_ you!” Steve yelled, throwing his arms up.

“Don’t call me Danno, I’m mad at you!” The blonde enunciated with a finger to Steve’s chest, “do you have any idea how many times you nearly gave me a heart attack today?! I’d like to live to see Grace’s tenth birthday thank you very much!” He ranted, shoving Steve backwards a few steps.

“What are you _talking_ about Danny?!” Steve exclaimed. “Our job is dangerous every day – you don’t punch me in the face _every day_?!”

Danny growled, shaking his head. How much thicker could you get? “You know what, I give up!” He threw his hands down, turning on his heel to go inside and hopefully finish up their paperwork in peace.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Steve yelled, a hand gripping Danny’s bicep angrily and pulling him back. “What the hell, Danno?”

“Just…forget I said anything, alright Steve?” He closes his eyes and sighs, running a hand over his face.

“No, Danno. Tell me what’s going on, right now!” That’s Steve for you – always has to get his way. Danny couldn’t help but smile sardonically, shaking his head.

“You jumped out of a window today Steve.” He said slowly, gripping the brunette’s shoulders. “And then you jumped off a bridge.”

It was clear to Danny by the other man’s unblinking look of incomprehension that he really wasn’t seeing where Danny was going with this – and wasn’t that just irritating. The other man had no concept of what should be considered acceptable conduct even on some quasi-super powered governor’s task force.

“You still don’t get it, do you?” The blonde shook his head, feeling a lump in his throat as he took in Steve’s frustrated look. Danny stared down at the asphalt under his feet for a moment before looking up at the brunette a final time.

He took his car keys out of his pocket. “Think about how you would feel if you watched Catherine jump out of a window.” He was across the lot and had the Camaro in reverse before he could even catch his partner’s expression.

 

* * *

 

The moral to this story of course, is that he must be a masochist, because there is no way that he would put himself through that all day, every day, only to come back for more.

When Chin-Ho called and told him to bring a few beers for the usual meet-up at the Shrimp Shack, he should have just told him he was beat, that he couldn’t make it today. Maybe he was spending some time with Grace, or had some kind of custody appointment – anything other than saying sure, I’ll pick up a pack of Longboards.

He was able to pretend that everything was normal for a little while, because Steve was notably absent when he arrived. A few jokes here and there with Kono, ignore Catherine’s presence entirely and everything was just peachy, right?

“Where’s Steve bruh?” Kono asked suddenly and Danny’s heart probably leapt a mile out of his chest before he noticed she was looking at Catherine. The knowing look she sent him after though did little to ease his rising panic.

“Hopefully questioning Doris,” Chin offered and Danny raised his bottle.

“Here, here.” Because there was something wrong there, he was sure of it – even if Steve refused to believe him and hey – maybe now was a good time to check out early, before the SEAL even arrived. But of course, he was a masochist so he couldn’t bring himself to so much as put the bottle in his hand down.

When a familiar Silverado pulled into the lot he caught his lower lip between his teeth, debating how obvious it would be if he just happened to duck to the bathroom right about now. The table quieted when they noticed the second figure in the cab and the fact that neither exited straight away.

“Uh oh.” Kono commented and Danny made a non-committal noise, too afraid to even look over with the rest of them, afraid of what he might see. When the door slammed shut however he couldn’t help himself and snuck a quick glance at the pair making their way over.

He knew immediately something was wrong. Steve’s shoulders were tense and there was a look in his eye that Danny hadn’t seen since Joe White had left the island. Despite everything that had happened that afternoon and the dread still hanging over him, he stood immediately, pulling his legs out from under the picnic table.

He was just setting down his beer when he froze, realising that it wasn’t exactly his place. Now that Catherine was here and all…he snuck a glance at her out of the corner of his eye, noticing her expression remained unchanged. How could she not notice? How was it possible that she couldn’t see something was wrong?

He strode across the lot quickly, meeting Steve in front of the shack and placing a hand on his chest, stopping him from walking any further. Doris gave him a tight smile as she passed and he simply raised an eyebrow.

He wasn’t very impressed by her either so, oh well.

He looked up and noticed a rather prominent bruise forming around Steve’s jaw, the blue discolouration obvious even against his tan skin. Ouch.

“I uh…” He started to apologise but was struck by how close exactly he was standing to his partner. He could see the tiny flecks of brown in his eyes.

“You were saying, Danno?” He wasn’t imagining the smug smirk at the corner of Steve’s lips either.

“I shouldn’t have hit you.” He blurted out awkwardly – unable to think so close, yet he couldn’t force himself to take a step back.

Steve shook his head but didn’t reply, simply staring at Danny a little longer. The brunette let out a long exhale before speaking finally. “She lied to me.”

That was it? He practically admitted he felt more than friendship for his partner and what, ‘it’s alright you punched me, let’s move on’?

“What?” He gaped, eyes darting from Steve’s mouth up to his eyes again.

“Doris.” He said quietly. “I asked her about Wo Fat. She lied.”

“Oh.” Danny sighed, fidgeting slightly. “Well I did tell you so.” He shrugged. “I don’t like her, Steve.” He wasn’t going to beat around the bush on this, not like he did with Joe White. They were past that now.

“She’s my mother Danny.” His voice was pained and it made the shorter blonde wince.

“I know babe, I know.” What else was there to be said? Steve knew there was something wrong here, he wouldn’t let the wool be pulled over his eyes again so long as the team gave him a nudge every now and then – so they’d just have to wait for it to play out.

“She’s probably starting to get suspicious. We should head back.” Danny turned, finally forcing himself to step back out of Steve’s space. He didn’t get far though before Steve had called his name and pulled him back, folding him tightly in his arms and was he _hugging him?_ Steve McGarrett – holding him close and yeah, yeah – they were lips on his neck.

“Don’t worry so much, Danno. I’m not going anywhere.”

It lingered too long to be just friendly and Danny could almost imagine that this was all for his benefit. _Almost_ – but not quite.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First McDanno fic, that I've published anyway. What did you think? Not too OOC I hope? (:


End file.
